


You can be such a jerk sometimes

by christarennerston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't have to punch him, Steve," you yelled with a hand in your hair. You were pacing back and forth across the wooden floors of your house</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be such a jerk sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Is that angsty or happy? I'm not sure, but it's something to read about Steve at least.

"You didn't have to punch him, Steve," you yelled with a hand in your hair. You were pacing back and forth across the wooden floors of your house.

"He was insulting you. I couldn't let him do that," Steve yelled back at you, his hands digging into his knees as he watched you. The blond sat on the sofa that faced you, seeming to try and calm himself down as his fingers dug deeper.

"He didn't mean anything by them, he was just drunk. He would have apologized in the morning."

"Why do you let him talk about you like that? You deserve more." Steve stood up and placed his palms along your cheeks and wiped away the tears. You watched as he looked at your lips, glancing back and forth between them and your eyes.

Steve's lips fell to yours softly as he rubbed his thumbs on your cheeks. Your eyes automatically fluttered close and you placed your hands on his arms. This is wrong, you knew it, but it felt like it was perfect, like he was perfect for you.

Steve's hand moved to your waist while the other tilted your head to deepen the kiss. His taste was divine as he kissed you, his tongue swirling with yours.

You were the first to pull away, tears welling up in your eyes. "You can be such a jerk sometimes." You bounded up the stairs, leaving him to let himself out.

Steve knew what you meant. He was a jerk for kissing you, a married woman that was already having relationship troubles. The kiss wasn't going to help either of you, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that you kissed back, that you had wanted the kiss as badly as him. Call him a jerk if you want, but he now knew that he had a place in your heart as well, all he had to do now was give it time.


End file.
